Daxamite
Daxamites are a humanoid race hailing from the planet Daxam. They are descended from Kryptonian settlers who interbred with the prehistoric Daxam natives, as such, they are the cousins of the Kryptonians and posses the same powers and abilities under a yellow sun. They were renowned for their biochemical research. They are fatally hyper-allergic to lead, though by the 31st century, they will have found a cure, enabling them to become renowned space explorers. It is believed that the daxamites are descendants of a large separatist group of Kryptonian that left krypton to live in another world in the first mission to colonize a dwarf red star, thousand years before the end of Krypton, the progressive era of Kryptonian technology. The Admiral Val-OR, a famous astrophysicist from Krypton, ordered the young friend and pupil, the Captain Dax-AM to found a colony Kryptonian, but with the change of government in Krypton, the mission to colonize planets was dropped, to start new domestic technologies on the planet or Rao system. During the political war on Krypton, the scientific Galactic exploration was taken out of service for internal work to the planet. the fall of the Kryptonian government was replaced by a collective government called "high council" Val-OR, was a member of rebel cause, asked the ship captania of Dax-AM that did not return to Krypton, followed with the rebel group of eight hundred soldiers to a red dwarf star discovered by him, to a new colonization rebel against the idealism of Krypton. Dax-AM receives a subspace message of Krypton, Val-OR his mentor, was killed for disobedience to the high council, he decides named the red star in his honor as "Valor". And so, Dax-AM founded the planet by name, Daxam. In course of time, the Kryptonian found an isolated tribe indigenous to the outside world living in caves as xenophobics and religious, disciples of your gods, avoiding the lead contamination in the few places on planet, with time, there was the unification between Kryptonian and the indigenous tribe, began a new race admixture, the daxamites. The Kryptonian customs were erased by the descendants to start a new daxamite idealism. Five hundred years after the formation daxamite complete, the scientists of Daxam excluded all lead poisoning material in Planet, further magnifying the lives of residents of the planet. Through the ages, the daxamites founded a new religious and xenophobic order known as "eradicators" avoiding contact with other planets, founding the government's white triangle with strict laws to daxamites. The heritage of daxamites have the same powers of Kryptonian and the weakness of his former indigenous ancestors by lead, however! the daxamites are not affected by the deadly Kryptonite, but the healing anti-kryptonite (piece of Argo City) decreases the lead poisoning. Three thousand years after the Kryptonian colonization, after the mixing of indigenous xenophobic, Daxam is considered as an isolated planet in its sector in space, gradually the xenophobic prejudice that ending the doctrines of Sodam Yat and Mon-El as the legendary free will daxamite the population, and some get to know the outside world, even risking their lives for the benefit of a dream for the beginning of the change of other daxamites generations. Zax-Vane, the first rebel to leave Daxam to go krypton, gave the story to the high council of Krypton, and the first daxamite immigration history on Krypton, 300 years before the end of Krypton. Lar-Gand, (Mon-EL) the second rebel is against xenophobia daxamite, when he found the Kal-EL teenager, the Kryptonian survivor on earth, was exposed to lead, Kal-El saves his life flipping straight to Phantom Zone, who was jailed for 12 years. During Visit the Legion to Superman, Mon-El is free of prison Phantom Zone, won a lead poisoning healing through Brainiac 5 extracted of the chemical for anti kryptonite , going to live in the 31 century. Sodam Yat , (Green Lantern) Was forced to leave his planet to be chosen by a mutant alien before he died in Daxam sector, which added to the ring ion mutation to Sodam, getting used to become a soldier hero. Ol-VIR, As a child, Ol-VIR was abducted and taken out of Daxam the race known as horde secret of the "Dominators" was taken to Apokolipse presented by Darkseid, who took the boy to be an teenager warrior, came to be known as "Powerboy", after found the lead poisoning healing, through an anti-kryptonite meteor during a experience of Desaad created by the inventor Brainiac 5. History Daxamites are an alien humanoid race of beings who originate from the planet Daxam. Daxamites are basically humans in their structure and appearance, but their biology is far more advanced than that of Earth-based humans where they are able to utilize energy in their body with far more direct and elaborate manners than humans do. Various dimensional Daxamites have developed super-powers that vary drastically in comparison to their various native dimensions. Super speed, heat vision, x-ray vision, and super breath are among many their many super-powers. A xenophobic race by nature, Daxamites traditionally avoid interaction with other races except in cases where doing so will help to further their own goals, or secure the defense of their planet. It was an instance such as this that moved the Daxamites towards siding with the Dominators during the alien invasion of Earth several years ago. 1 During the Imperiex War, Daxam was besieged by dozens of Imperiex Probes, which were responsible for killing hundreds of Daxamites. The Earth heroes known as the JSA, as well as a full compliment of reserves, traveled to Daxam and liberated the planet without suffering a single casualty. 2 Many years later, Daxam was taken over by the galactic despot known as Mongul. Armed with six Qwardian Power Rings, Mongul made Daxam the new base of operations for the Sinestro Corps. Green Lanterns Arisiaand Sodam Yat (himself a Daxamite) flew to Daxam to try and save the people from Mongul's brutality. After a hardfought battle, Sodam realized that the only way to save Daxam was to empower the people to fight for themselves. Sodam flew to Daxam's red sun and infused it with the power of the Ion, transforming it from a red star into a yellow star. The yellow ultraviolet radiation gave the Daxamites superior physical capabilities, as well as the ability to fly and project thermal radiation from their eyes (similar to a Kryptonian). This heroic act cost Sodam Yat his life, but the people of Daxam now had the power to defend themselves. Arisia volunteered to train the Daxamites and forge an underground rebellion to oust Mongul. 3 Powers & Abilities Members of this species are known to develop powers similar to those of Kryptonians when exposed to the direct influence of a yellow sun. * Superhuman Strength — Possess Kryptonian-level super-strength. They can bend steel, crush diamonds, lift objects hundreds of times their own weight, send grown humans flying with the slightest touch, do the work of several laborers in half the time and stop a full-speed locomotive all with their bare hands and all with ease. Their grip is like steel and they can leap the tallest buildings with a single bound. While infinite, their physical strength is incalculable and unstoppable.Also a daxamite can lift over 100,000 tons. This makes their strength on par with that of Superman. * Superhuman Speed — Can move, react, and fly faster than a speeding bullet, at speeds that exceed a hundred miles per hour and break the sound barrier. Their reflexes, coordination and perceptions are superhuman. They can reach speeds at up to Mach 500.also Daxamites can run, think, and fly at supersonic speeds at or even exceeding light speed. * Heightened Senses — Daxamites have uncannily powerful senses, such as a razor-sharp sense of hearing. They can see across continents and at the molecular level. * Healing Factor — They heal quickly and with more finality than humans. They are immune to earthly disease and illness, with the exception of those brought on by lead (lead poisoning, etc.). * Invulnerability — Due to their Daxamite physiology they are granted a bioelectric forcefield that protects their body from harm. Their muscular tissue is much more dense than that of a normal human.Their bodies are stronger than titanium and are impervious to harm. Gunfire, explosions, extreme temperatures and heights have no effects on them. * Superhuman Stamina — They do not need to eat, sleep, or breathe and can survive unaided in deep space and underwater. * Heat Vision — Daxamites can emit heat beams from their eyes that Can burn any object with their gaze. * Freeze Breath-'''Daxamites have the ability to freeze their enemies using their breathe. They are able to control the temperature with which they expels this power. * '''Vortex Breath — The tornado-like force of their breath can extinguish mighty fires and change the course of mighty rivers. * X-Ray Vision — Daxamites can see through any substance, except lead. * Flight-'''While Daxamites body is charged with solar energy they are able to emit a gravitational field that enables them to defy gravity. Daxamites have extreme mobility while they are in flight allowing them to fight, change course and also carry great weights. * '''Total Recall-'''Daxamites have the ability to instantly recall events that they pay specific attention to or that hold great emotional significance to them. When they have absorbed solar energy they have the ability to solve problems with superhuman speeds. * '''Daxamite Physiology: Daxamites possess various abilities when in a solar system with a yellow sun, similar to Kryptonians. * Light Gravity Augmentation: Like Kryptonians, born on a giant world with a heavy gravity, Daxamites automatically become super-strong in Earth's light gravity. From this source, they also acquire super-strength, super-breath, super-speed and flight. * Superhuman Breath: Daxamites can generate hurricane like winds from their respiratory system. * Solar Radiation Absorption: Born under Daxam's red sun, the ultraviolet radiation of Earth's yellow sun can energize their brain and five senses to give them other, non-muscular, super-powers such as superhuman senses, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision, super-hearing, super-memory and super-calculations.Their body is also able to absorb the radiation of a blue sun, this grants them increased strength and various other powers. * Super Hearing-'''Daxamites have the super human ability to hear all sounds at any volume or pitch. * '''Telescopic Vision: Daxamites can see things that are very far away. * Microscopic Vision: Daxamites can see things at the molecular level. Physiology Visually, Daxamites are indistinguishable from humans; this allows Mon-El to lead a double life as Jonathan Kent. On their native planet, much like their Kryptonian ancestors, Daxamites do not possess any superpowers as Daxam revolved around the red star Valor. However, when on planets like Earth which orbit a yellow star, Daxamites utilize solar energy on the cellular level to achieve abilities unattainable by ordinary human beings. Among other abilities, super-powered Daxamites possess the following at the peak of their power: super strength, super speed, invulnerability, a healing factor, heat vision, superhuman senses, flight, super hearing, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, micro-vision, super breath, and ice breath, and any other abilities related to their Kryptonian DNA. Due to their earlier breeding with the native Daxamite population - a race of non-powered people discovered by the Kryptonian explorers who later came to be known as Daxamites themselves - the current Daxamite population, descended from both the Kryptonian and the native Daxam race, possess the ability to breed with other humanoid races, an ability they do not share with their parent race. The offspring of a modern Daxamite and another humanoid individual, like a terrestrial, would share the full powers and abilities of a full-blooded individual.1 All Daxamites are highly vulnerable to lead. Even the smallest exposure instantly robs powered Daxamites of their abilities . like their Kryptonian cousins when exposed to Kryptonite radiation is temporary, lead poisoning in Daxamites is the samel. Like Kryptonians, Daxamites also are invulnerability to magic, and are not affected by it as any normal, non-powered humanoid would be. As a result with their interbreeding with the Native Daxam race and other non-Kryptonian races, Daxamites exhibit several small physiological differences with their ancestor race: first and foremost, Daxamites, even on a planet with a yellow primary, grow hair and need to shave, their bodies perceiving hair as "dead."6